Elements
by poetic-rambles
Summary: The land of the Elements has lived in peace for many centuries but a war has been waged between the people of the Fire and the people of the waterIce. The only spy in the land works for the Fire. Her name is Necia and this is her story.a romance twist
1. Prolog!

**Ok my peeps! Time for story number three from the uberly uber-fabulous MARY!**

**The name of the story is………… Elements……….enjoy!**

**Prolog:**

In the land of Elements there are four different cultures that all have different characteristics and ways of life according to their laws set down by the Wise Ones. The Wise Ones were the first of each line and are there for the most powerful leaders of their own culture. They instruct the magic teaching of the Gifted Ones also known as the GO. Although it is a magical society only a select few have The Gift and may use it in daily life.

**Weather element: **The region of the weather wielders. All people that inhabit this area have shocking blonde hair and either storm cloud gray eyes or eyes the color of a dust storm. They often have bad tempers and some are even known to cause hurricanes in a spell of anger.

**Earth element:** The region of the crop growers. All people that inhabit this area have brown hair and either bright green eyes or eyes like that of a fall leaf. They have very mild tempers and sweet dispositions. The people with The Gift from this region are often farmers that have unseasonably good crops and can literally coax a plant to grow.

**Water and ice element: **The region of the water bringers. All the people from this region have hair so black it looks blue and eyes that are either as blue as the deepest ocean or as light blue and as cold as an iceberg. Most from this region have a very firm hold on their anger and can sometimes come off as cold. Some but not all lack emotion and they there for are the easiest region to go to war with. However the most interesting thing about this region is that all their GO are royal.

**Fire element:** The region of the fire tamers. All the people in the land of the fire have flame red hair and either gold eyes or eyes the purplish blue of the heart of a flame. The people from this region are perhaps the most open with their emotions and have the easiest time ignoring them as well. They are bold and the ones with the least amount of people with The Gift. Although small in number their element is the most powerful and is there for the region that cares the most for their studies.

**On the 13 of August nearly sixteen years ago these laws were broken and so became the first and only spy ever known for any element. A princess by the name of Necia was born with an unusually strong gift. Not only could she wield fire better than even the Wise One of the land but she had claim over the other elements as well. Her powers were not the only thing that made her the perfect spy, she could change shape. Into anything and everything she wanted. Thus comes the problem. A war started to rage between the Water/Ice and the people of The Flame… **


	2. The Black Raven

Ah yes don't ya just love the burn of your muscles after a nice v-ball tryout? I do… Guess what? I made GOLD! best team at my school HEHEHE… I'm still wearing my spandex shorts! sexy huh? Well this chapter has been bouncing around for a while I just haven't been able to get to the computer! Oh and if by any chance when you hear my town's name you think of a book… Well that's not my fault ok!

YOU MUST READ THIS: Thanks to one of my reviewers suggestions the Element formally known as Electricity is now being changed to Weather! great suggestion

**Do you smell that?… It smells like chapter 1!**

**xoxoxo Chapter 1 xoxoxo The Black Raven**

A sleek black raven flew above the busy streets of Ember. Masses of flaming red hair wove in and out of the clustered stalls lined up and down the street. The raven looked to be enjoying its self as it drifted lazily on the warm and heavily scented winds towards the colorful tents of the dancers.

As if released from a trance the raven shot into a dark ally way close to the tents. Some would have thought this strange, if they would have seen it that is. Moments later a tall dark red haired girl appeared from the ally. She was dressed as a dancer, with a flowing red top and many jingling scarves of the same color wrapped around her waist. She wore anklets, bracelets, and necklaces of the same fashion. Her feet were bare and she had a flaming red ruby in the middle of her forehead. Some would have thought it strange to see a girl as beautiful as she emerge from an ally way, if anyone would have seen that is.

She made her way swiftly towards the tents leaving only the jingling of her many trinkets behind. She approached the tent with confidence as a short frail looking girl dressed in orange came towards her.

"Acara! We all thought you were going to bail on us!" The girls name was Theo and she was her best friend in the whole wide world.

"Theo, you know I would never leave you guys on the final day of performance!" Acara was trying to sound appalled just as the rest of the girls swarmed around her in a mass of orange.

"Acara! You are going to use your fire magic for our performance right?" A girl with short and spiky red-violet hair spoke up.

"Well, I guess I will have to considering you would hang me by my toes until I said yes." She flashed a white toothy grin at her friends.

With that they made their way to the stage at the front of a gigantic crowd that had come to see their last performance of the season.

The sun was just starting to sink as they started their performance. Acara was in the middle of the group of dancers that started twisting and turning to the beat of the music. This was her favorite part of the dance, just before she started. The beat of the music pulsing through her veins as the fire lit in the middle of her palm. She opened her eyes slowly and then swiftly started the dance with the fire still blazing and shifting from palm to palm. With one graceful movement she sent up a ring of fire around the dancers. The coins on their belts and the jewels in their bellybuttons and foreheads blazed in the firelight. The dance went on. They twisted and turned, leaping and spinning in the ring of fire.

A sliver of the sun could be seen on the horizon as they ended the dance. The fire extinguished as the last beat of the music drifted into the air. The dancers were all sprawled on the ground in their final positions around Acara. Acara then took her place slowly in the center. Intertwined with her fellow dancers. She knew it would be the last time she ever danced here with her friends she savored the exhilarating rush of the crowds applause as they stood and bowed.

Inside the tent she announced her leave.

Theo was the first to speak, "Why Acara? Why?"

"My mother, she is sick with The Fever." There was a shocking gasp from her friends " I have to take care of her." She hated lying to her friends. "I have to take her to the cities to get medicine."

Her friends looked at her with sad eyes. They all said their good byes and departed to their homes. She sighed as Theo, the last one to leave, disappeared behind the tent flap.

She waited a few minutes to leave, and knowing that her friends were out of sight opened up the tent flap and made her way back to the market place. Her feet making a dull thud on the dusty paths as she made her way to the darkened ally way.

Once again a black raven was seen floating in the sky. But the raven wasn't enjoying its flight this time, if anyone had seen that is… The raven made its way up to the royal castle. The building looked imposing in the nearly diminished light. The drapes to an open window fluttered in the breeze as the black raven perched on the windowsill.

Necia made her transformation right there in the windowsill. She walked over to her dresser and pulled from it a formal white gown. Her father was having a guest tonight. They were to discuss her mission. The dress was made of the finest silk and had a corset style top. Diamonds and ruby accentuated the waist line. It had a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder straps. The hem was garnished with more rubies and fell to the floor, hugging her curves all the way down.

_It sure is nice to be in my own body..._ Necia walked over to her vanity table and sat down in front of the mirror. Even in the dim light her hair shone like the sunrise. Her hair was a mass of reds and golds. Her eyes were bluish purple in the middle and a gold on the outside. She had thick black eyelashes and perfectly arched brows. Her lips were dark pink and full.

She stared at herself for quite awhile. It wasn't that she was conceded. It was that she didn't want to forget who she was. Her worst fear was that one-day she would try to transform back into herself and find that she no longer knew who she was.

Someone knocked on the door. It startled her so she almost fell off her chair. She looked at the door, trying to decide if she wanted company.

"Come in.," she finally said.

Her father walked through the door. He was a big man with a reddish orange beard and hair. He could always be found with his cat, Primplepuss who was at the moment perched on his shoulder.

"Dinner is almost ready. You will find out the details about your mission then." He turned to leave. "Oh and sweetheart, I'm proud of you."

With that he left. Making her feel alone. Her own Kitten's name was Mr. Peanut. He would be coming with her. As if the mere thought of him was a calling he jumped up on her lap, being very careful of her dress. She scratched him behind the ears and then set him on her bed. It was time for dinner…

**My loyal and ever faithful Reviewers!**

Monkey-and-bananas76: Hey B I'm glad u like it:-)

**Hoolihoopgrl131: Suggestion noted and am taking immediate action!**

**Aerinha: I love the new name! Still going through an identity crisis? LOL thanks for your input. PS My new improved Weather Element also includes the wind aka AIR:-) **

**Mistyqueen: Hey! Glad you like it! Love your name! **

**Metaphorical: Hello, glad ya liked it! Here is your drink:snicker:snicker: Wow this may seem very stereotypist of me but I've never heard of a guy on Fairy Tales in FF! I like it though, adds variety ya know a guys opinion! Guess I should have caught on when your name is Dino… So hi Dino, I'm Mary… sorry for thinking you were a gurl and all…. :-) **


	3. Amazing girl

**Hello! Time for the second or third installment of ELEMENTS!**

**WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!**

**Aren't ya happy?**

**xoxoxo Chapter Dos xoxoxo Amazing Girl**

Necia made her way down the steps, her skirt flowing gracefully as she walked. She could hear the voice of her father and the voice of someone new. Quietly she walked into the dinning hall and saw her father and the guest looking ridiculous sitting at the giant dinning hall table.

"Ah Necia, I've heard so much about you. I'm Lord Bruce Icicle of the Element of Water and Ice."

Bruce had pale creamy skin and short cropped blackish blue hair. His eyes were a dull and watery blue. He was probably quite handsome at one point in his life but his features were dull with age.

"Hello Lord Bruce. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." As she said this she sat down easily into a chair next to her Father.

They sat in comfortable silence throughout the meal and only when he and my father had gorged themselves to content did they bring up the real subject of their meeting.

"Now Necia, what I am about to say is very important and you must not interrupt. Do you understand?" Her fathers booming voice echoed through the large room.

"Yes Father." She wanted desperately to hear the reason for her uprooting.

Her Father started, " A long time ago Necia, Just after The Goddess created the Wise Ones, The Elements were established and so the lands divided and the rules made. The Weather Element and The Earth Element lived in peace. The W.E. and The E.E. worked to help each other. The W.E. gave them wet springs and never was there a harsh winter. In exchange The E.E. gave the W.E. Half of their crops each season." He stopped to take a drink from his flask and then started again. "Anyway that was many years ago and since then the Weather and the Earth Elements have started to rub each other the wrong way. The Weather Element got angry at the lack of good crops and sent a freak snow storm in July."

Bruce took over from here, "The Weather Element joined forces with The Fire Element and The Earth Element joined with the people of The Water and The Ice Element. And that is where you come in my dear. With your abilities you can become the first spy ever to grace the lands of the Elements."

She looked to her father then to Bruce and back again. "I have one question before I give my answer. Bruce from the story it sounds like I would be spying on the people of The Water and Ice, but that is where you are from isn't it?"

Bruce looked at her and stated clearly, "Your assumption was correct. As for where I'm from, my loyalties lie elsewhere."

"Well then Bruce," She said. "I accept your mission. I would like to know the details of this plan.'

"Bruce looked at Necia, You will pose as my sister's daughter. We will go to the kingdom of Frosttbyte and you will befriend the prince of their nation and claim his loyalties."

"The Prince?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes the Prince. His name is Dalit Clearwater. He will be seventeen on the day of our arrival"

"One more question."

"Ask away." He said to her.

" Do you have a sister with a niece? Oh, and also, what is my name?"

Bruce smiled at her and said, "As far as they know I have a sister named Kalian Springs. Her daughter's, or your name is Nixie Springs. You will be the same age as your former self."

"So I will still be a sixteen year old girl then?"

"Yes you will. We shall leave at dawn niece. Work on your image tonight before you sleep. Oh and pack light there will be clothes awaiting your arrival."

Necia got up and kissed her father goodnight and walked to the door. She had her hand on the knob when he asked her a question of his own.

" Would you show me your abilities?" He asked this shyly as if afraid of being scolded.

"I would love to show you them." She said almost laughingly. He reminded her of her friends.

She walked over to him and fire blazed from her palm. The fire then changed into a rose growing from the middle of her hand. Ice encased the rose in mid bloom. It was an amazing sight. The rose vanished on a mini tidal wave of water that instantly turned into a mini hurricane.

He looked at her in amazing awe and she started to change shape before his eyes into the very mirror of himself!

"Goodnight Bruce." She said in his own voice. With that she changed back into herself and walked out the door.

"Amazing girl isn't she?" her father said amused.

"Yes amazing, simply amazing."


	4. Birthday Gifts of Change

Hello my people. I'm finding it hard to get to my computer now a-days. No I haven't started school yet sep 1 it's basically the prep that gets me. Also I went to my state fair Minnesota and ate soo much fried crap that I think I have turned into a deep fried candy bar myself… those are soo good by the way candy bar of your choice deep fried in a doughnut like batter and rolled in powdered sugar on a stick of course! Seriously though, they are to die for! Sorry you guys probably aren't even reading this soo on with the chappie!

Losna wyrda- Return fate

Skoliro brisingr- Shielded fire

**xoxoxo Chapter 3 xoxoxo Birthday Gifts of Change**

The sunlight of morning rose through her window illuminating her fiery hair. Mr. Peanut, her Siamese kitten was purring loudly on her shoulder. He licked her nose waking her with his rough tongue.

"One of these days cat… I'm going to turn myself into a pit-bull and you are going to be SOL." I said sleepily opening one eye and stroking him fondly.

The sun was rising, sending streams of gold and red, like the colors of her real hair streaming through the room.

She closed her eye again and slowly edged from sleep. On a bad day it could take her an hour or two for her to wake up fully. She wasn't one of those get up and go persons. She preferred to slowly ease her mind and body away from sleep slowly awakening each of her senses.

Finally twenty so minutes later she removed her blankets, shivering from the loss of warmth. Her feet hit the floor as silent as a cat's. She threw her arms over her head and stretched, yawning in complete contempt. She walked to her closet and pulled from it a small trunk in which to pack the few belongings she would need for her journey.

Setting the open trunk on her bed, she walked back to her closet and selected four dresses those being her favorite. A pink one, a fiery red one, a lacy flowy white one, and one the color of the purest deepest ocean were then thrown into the trunk. She then put in two pairs of leather breeches, two tunics, one a basic white and the other a deep green with rich embroider along the sleeves.

Her shoes were next. She chose a comfy pair of embellished slippers and two pairs of boots, one pair brand new and gleaming and the other more worn in from her frequent training expositions.

With everything in, there was barely room to close it. _Just one more thing. She thought. _She then walked over to her vanity drawer and pulled from it a red velvet box. Opening it carefully she ran her hand around the edge and whispered " Losna wyrda."

A secret compartment sprang open to reveal three items. The first was a ring. A ruby he size of a pinky nail was inlaid in white gold. Diamonds of all shapes and sizes surrounded the ruby.

Next was a necklace. Although extravagant in appearance it was what it did that made it valuable. On a thin white gold chain hung a circular amulet also made from white gold. An opal the same size as the ruby hung dazzling with millions of colors. Inscribed around the jewel was an ancient text, its meaning lost with time. Vines entwined around the edge, as flames erupted at the base. Lightning exploded from the top as it mingled with rain that formed pools of ice next to the flames. The owner of this necklace became immortal while wearing it. Only the owner would become immortal unless she gave permission to the necklace to do otherwise. It was truly an extraordinary piece that was passed down generation to generation.

The final piece was a white gold circlet, her royal tiara. Garnished with opals, diamonds, and a single ruby that hung in the center it truly completed the set. She knew it would endanger her mission to bring them, but no one knew how to open the enchanted box she found one day in the attic. She didn't even know how she knew really; she just kind of said it.

I knock came from the door. She quickly replaced the articles and mumbled " Skoliro brisingr." And the secret chamber closed.

"Who is it?" she asked. It was only perhaps and hour after dawn!

Her father's voice answered back, "I thought you'd be asleep. I wanted to surprise you."

Her father entered the room carrying four wrapped packages. "Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Tears swelled in her eyes. "Daddy, my birthday isn't for a another two weeks."

"Yes I know but you won't be here, so I took the liberty upon myself to bring you your presents early."

"Daddy, you didn't…" she didn't trust her voice to speak any longer.

Her father looked at the box in her hands. "Why, I haven't seen that thing for years! Did you know that your grandmother used to keep her valuables in that? Why she never did tell me just how to open the secret bottom though"

"I know how." I said.

"Oh, women and their secrets I tell ya!" He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Now come over here and open your presents!"

She sat next to him on the edge of the bed where he handed her the first package. "Now I'm telling ya now, all these presents have to do with you mission in one way or another."

She nodded her head and started to carefully open the first black leather case, studded with opals. Inside was a sword, sheath, and daggers. The sword sleek and the blade its self whisper thin and razor sharp. The hilt was decorated with white gold _it matches my jewelry, she though smiling. _On the top was a ruby carved into the shape of star. A shower of smaller stars consisting of opals and diamond rained acrossed the rest of the hilt in no particular order. The sheath was made of fine black leather inlaid with the ancient text. She finally got to the daggers. There were eight in all ranging in size from ones as long as her elbow to her wrist and to one as small as her thumb. Like the sword the blades of the daggers were whisper thin and razor sharp. Two of the blades were attached to spring loaded wristlets. As so with a flick if a wrist they were ready to use.

"You have to name it,' he said as I checked the balance of the sword.

I looked at him and smiled, "Starfire. I will call it Starfire. Thank you for the wonderful gift" she said.

"You are very welcome, but you still have three left." He reminded me.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed as he handed me the second and third package. "Open this one first."

Just as carefully as the first she opened the second and the third to reveal a bow in another black leather case with opals to match the first and a quiver full of arrows. The bow was the most breath taking display of craftsmanship I'd ever seen.

"Elves made those." Father stated happily.

"The Elves?" I asked awed at the detail.

"Yes the elves. They don't make them for humans very often but when mentioned that it was for you they willingly obliged." My father smirked. "They think too fondly of you I'm afraid."

" And I them." I replied.

The craftsmanship was unbelievable. The bow was thin as a reed with intricate detail that resembled the amulet. The bow was carved with vines, as elves lived in the forest, but there was also flames shooting up from the grip of the bow. Sprites were carved in such detail that they seemed to come alive in the light. Lightning was etched on the top and bottom of the bow. She then realized that it was carved with every element, like her amulet. _Where is the water? She thought. _She then saw it was on the string. Although seemingly simple at first glance the waves glittered and danced on the string. It created swirls and twirls of blue on pristine white.

"That string will never break." He said noticing her intent gaze upon it.

She nodded. Then she glanced at the quiver. The quiver was just as ornate and finely crafted as the bow. It was also large enough to hold the bow while strung. The same patterns shined all the way around the circular shape. She lifted an arrow and examined it. It was bright red with swan feathers at the end. Letters were etched into the shaft. _Ombre ti overlithe. _The translating was startling, Guided by hope. That meant that the arrow would be extremely precise and rarely miss the target. There were seventy-four more arrows in the quiver exactly like this!

"This is much too much daddy!" I exclaimed.

"Not for my baby, no it is not." He smirked, " and besides the last present is the best."

She had forgotten about the last gift. "But this is enough already!"

He just smiled at her and handed her the last package.

The last gift was the smallest. She did not know how this small package could be grander than that of the last three. Faster than the others, she swiftly opened the package. Inside lay a bracelet. It was colored stunningly with flowers of blue, pink, gold, silver, purple, red, and orange. Even though there were no jewels the patterns and colors of the bracelet made up for it.

"It's beautiful daddy!"

" Yes, but just like your amulet it is what it does that makes it special." He paused. " This bracelet will enable you to understand everything around you, also you will be able to detect false words."

She was shocked. But she managed to respond, "Thank you so much daddy, this will help me more than you know."

Then carefully she unclasped the bracelet closer. She placed it on her wrist and fastened it. **A tingle jolted through her body. Every sense enhanced, even moving was extremely effortless. **Then she looked at her wrist. No longer was there a bracelet, but a tattoo with all the brightness and extraordinary beauty of the original bangle. She marveled at the beauty when she heard a voice. She looked around to see who was in her room. The voice was rich and smooth, like cream. A slightly Japanese accent could be detected.

_Why Necia! Is it true? Can you really hear me?_

It took her a moment to realize that it was her cat, Mr. Peanut that was talking to her!

_Mr. Peanut? _

_Yes? He asked._

She almost screamed in glee. He could talk to her!

She looked at her father, "Daddy! You have no idea what it is like! It's the most wonderful feeling!"

He smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure it is, I'm sure it is." Her kissed her on the cheek. "Remember, no matter where you go or who you're with, I will always love you." He got up from the bed and waked towards the door.

"I love you too daddy. Now unfortunately I have to finish packing."

He nodded and walked out the door. She got up from the bed still looking at her new "tattoo" on her wrist. She gathered her other gifts and placed them in their cases. She then retrieved her velvet box and put it in the trunk, securing the lid. She placed all three items on the floor next to her bed.

She went to her closet to find a dress to wear today. It would take them two days to reach Frosttbyte from here. So that would mean that she should wear a simple dress each day. _Nah._ Instead she opted for sleek and soft black leather breeches and a ruby colored tunic with a wide leather belt. She then walked to her bags and grabbed her case with Starfire in it. She dawned on the sheath and put her new blade firmly in place upon her hip.

She walked to her vanity for the last time in a long while. She looked at her features one more time before she let the spell consume her. Her long golden-red ringlets turning a deep, rich ravens wing black-blue. Her features became thinner but just as beautiful as her former self. Her skin changed from its creamy golden tone to a shade as pale as the moon. Her eyes became a piercing aquamarine blue that turned black at the edges. Her body stayed the same, thin and sleek as a cat. Her earrings also stayed, three in the right ear, ten the left. Though the studs changed from their usual red ruby stars to dazzling sapphire ones. She opened her eyes. Her appearance reminded her much of an elf, just as she had hoped. All that was missing were the pointed ears, and even she wasn't that bold.

"One more thing," she muttered. Focusing her energy on the rubies in her sword. _Change_. She whispered and in the blink of an eye the rubies were gone :or so it would seem: replaced by sapphires.

She walked to her bags. _Lets go Mr. Peanut._

He then hopped on her shoulder and whispered_ And so we are off Necia, on probably the greatest adventures of our time._

With that she grabbed her bags and they walked towards the stairs and down to the carriage that would take them to their fate…..


	5. You fight good, for a girl

**Hello! Hello! Such a b-e-a-utiful day for a story! Yeah…so on with the chapter!**

**xoxoxo Chapter 4 xoxoxo You fight good, for a girl **

The ride by carriage took longer than expected; they arrived early on the third day. It was going to be bright and sunny. A slight breeze was whispering through the trees. Necia and Mr. Peanut got out from the carriage in front of a beautiful gray stone castle and stretched, no matter how big the carriage was you still managed to get sore.

Bruce was quick to follow. He whispered in Necia's ear, "Remember to say happy birthday to the prince when you meet him, we had planed on being here for the celebration, but as you know things got rough at the boarder."

"No problem Brucie." She said giggling and stifling a yawn.

"I thought we had established on the way over that we weren't going to call me that." He said with a grin.

She just smiled and started towards the grand castle. He caught up with her easily and asked, "I thought we had also agreed that you weren't going to wear those." He said Pointing at my breeches…

"But Bruce!" I exclaimed.

"No buts missy." He said grinning.

"Fine but I will wear them sometimes!"

He just grinned at her, making her even angrier. She walked the rest of the way up the drive in a huff. The maid met them at the door. She took her bag and carried it up to the third level. They stopped in front of a mahogany door. She turned the silver doorknob. The room was breath taking, but why shouldn't it be? This was the palace after all.

She looked around, the maid put her bag next to her. She turned to say thank you but there was no one there. _Quiet people make bad enemies. But even better friends._ The room was decorated in bold reds and pinks and oranges. There was a matching mahogany chest, vanity (with lots of little bottles on it), bed, nightstand, and squishy deep red chairs. They were by a fireplace. _Nice touch._ She set her trunk on the bed and walked to the window. She had a beautiful view of the rose garden from here. She took out her dresses, shirts and breeches; a maid came to hang them up. No one was speaking to her here. She was like an outsider. She felt terribly alone.

_Mr. Peanut I feel so alone. What is up with these people?_

_Honestly I don't know Necia. But whatever is up with them at least the got taste. _

She grinned and went to her chest and reluctantly placed her bow and quiver, her special box, and her sword inside. Her shoes were placed by her bed for easy access. She now had to get dressed.

Her closet, as promised, was filled with beautiful dresses and shawls, AND SHOES!

She chose the deep blue dress from her trunk. She would have time to wear the new ones later. She was wondering how she was going to get this on when another of one of the many maids came and helped. _I should put bells on these chicks!_ Once again the maid silently left once she had finished her job. Necia then went to grab her beautiful knives from the trunk. She placed one on each wrist in the spring-loaded bands, one in each shoe and three in the waist. All were out of view any totally unnoticeable. She checked her reflection just to make sure. She looked beautiful. She was also very proud of her disguise. She grabbed some boots and with Mr. Peanut on her shoulder she went to find the library.

It took her nearly a half an hour to navigate her way through the web of halls. But when she finally reached the library what she saw amazed her. Before her stood a massive room full of row upon row of shelves filled with books. There were many nooks scattered along the shelves for comfortable reading and note taking.

She breathed deeply, taking in the smell of books and ink. She loved libraries. They were her favorite place to be next to training grounds. Mr. Peanut hopped down from her shoulder to sleep in one of the armchairs while she went to the nearest shelve.

Hours past and still she was in the library looking for the next good book. She already had a nice stack waiting on her chair but she wanted to make sure. Besides you can never have too many. Soon she had a stack of fifteen or more and Mr. Peanut was getting irritable.

Necia? Can we go NOW? Fine nutty boy but you owe me one… 

_Thanks Necia. I want to play. Can we go outside?_

_Fine I'll bring these up to my room and then we can play. I've been needing to practice my shot anyway. _

_Thanks Necia!_

_No problem buddy. I'll have to change too._

Necia, along with Mr. Peanut and seventeen books made their way back to the room.

Necia set her books on her nightstand and went to change back into breeches. She made her way to her mirror, training ready. She looked as she fixed her hair by habit. She looked good. She had on a off the shoulder white shirt on that was visible under a corset style purple top. Her black breeches were tucked into her knee-high lace up front boots. Her quiver full of arrows and her bow was on her back and her blade was on her hip. None of her mini blades were on. If someone could kill her while she was armed with her sword he or she deserved to. Mr. Peanut hopped on her shoulder and they headed out the door towards the training grounds.

Ten minutes later she was drawing the string on her bow when a sweet yet rough voice called from behind her.

"What do you think you are doing out here?"

She quickly spun around to face a shockingly beautiful young man. With shortish black messy hair (a/n think skater but a lil shorter) and eyes that even she couldn't have copied. They were a deep, ocean blue with specs of frosty light blue in them. Towards the outer ring they turned to a light almost blue gold. They were stunning. He was about two inches taller than she and was wearing deep black leather breeches and a loose blue shirt with gold detail.

Mr. Peanut rubbed up against his leg.

I like him… 

_Shhh…I'm observing._

"What does it look like I'm doing genius?" She replied tartly. No matter how hot this guy was he almost messed her up.

"Women aren't allowed down here." He replied in the same manner.

Ok Mr. Hunky McDream Boat… "Oh and why not?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Rules, I don't make them. Besides even if you were allowed you'd have to beat me. Which isn't likely."

"Oh someone's sure of themselves. I can take you." She smiled wickedly, man this guy was in for it.

"Ok, deal. If you can beat me in archery _and_ swordsmanship then you can train down here all you want."

She stuck out her hand. "Deal." She said.

xoxoxoxo it was on xoxoxoxoxoxox

He was at the line waiting to shoot. She gave him a nod and he fired once, twice, three times at the target. Almost all of them were dead center. This guy was good, but she was better.

She stood at the line, waiting. He gave her the nod and she fired one dead center, two dead center, and three dead center. She grinned smugly at her opponent. Who's mouth was agape in shock.

"How did you? " He asked stupidly.

She went and collected her arrows, dropping each one carefully back into the quiver.

"Simple," She replied. "I'm better than you."

She smiled as he was still in shock.

"Wow, I've never had anyone beat me before."

"Change is in the air." She replied.

With that he gave her a half lopsided grin. "You are pretty good, for a girl."

She grinned back. "So do you want to challenge me to that sword fight or would you rather save yourself the humiliation?"

He smiled again, if she had known who it was she would have realized how rare that smile was.

"Tell you what. I'll Still fight you but not for anything. Just for practice."

"So I'm in?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're in."

She grinned as she placed her bow and arrows on the grown and drew her sword.

"State your rules." She said to the cutie on the other side of the ring.

"First to get a 'kill' wins," he said.

"OK sounds good. Ready, Set, go!"

They battled for at least an hour. Her muscles burned her abs were on fire and sweat dripped from her brow making it hard to see. The only thing that kept her going was knowing that he was in the same shape as her.

They started to draw a crowd. People were forming a circle around them. They were all cheering for the guy. Yelling encouraging words to him. Like it would be treason not to.

Finally she saw a hole. He had left his neck open. She did a full 360 with her sword, causing his to spin from his hand. She placed the flat of her blade to his neck and sputtered,

"Kill."

It was silent He was looking at her with shock in his beautiful blue eyes; I lowered my sword and grinned. "Told you so."

She stuck her sword in its sheath and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You fight good." She said

Someone from the crowd yelled as if in disbelief, "You beat the prince!"

She looked at him in shock, prince?

Oh crap…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
